


Nordlys

by Froyduhr



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, norwegian famous people, norwegian government
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inside jokes, Norsk | Norwegian, Political Humor, politisk humor
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dette er en historie som jeg og en av mine beste venner, Wasimu, har laget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nordlys

**Author's Note:**

> This is 50% my writing and 50% the writing of Wasimu, http://wasimu.deviantart.com/

"Hva er i veien, Edvard?" Spurte Erna, og viftet en lokk med blondt hår vekk fra øynene.  
"Jeg føler at en stor fare nærmer seg...Arbeiderpartiet er på vei..." svarte Edvard og rynket brynene. ''Hva gjør Henrik her?'' Han pekte på den skjorteløse, gråhårete lyrikeren. "Jeg er her for å treffe Erna, farge-frik." Svarte Henrik og glodde olmt på kunstneren.  
"Glem det," glefset Edvard. Han pekte på staffeliet som stod ved skogbrynet. "Jeg skal male Erna."  
Henrik knurret, og la armen om Ernas skuldre. "Nei, Erna skal være med i flokken min."  
"Ikke sloss, vær så snill," sa Erna og kikket seg nervøst omkring. Hun hørte Stoltenberg og Arbeiderpartiet nærme seg. Det raslet i buskene, og Edvard tok tak i Ernas arm.  
"Erna! Jeg skal beskytte deg!"  
Stoltenberg braste ut imellom buskene, med hele arbeiderpartiet bak ham.  
"Munch! Gi oss Erna, hun vet for mye!" Ropte han. Edvard stilte seg foran den blåkledde kvinnen.  
"Aldri! Forsvinn, Jens. Vi ønsker ingen feide!" Svarte Edvard sint.  
Stoltenberg snudde seg mot den fremdeles skjorteløse Ibsen. "Henrik! Bring oss Solberg!"  
Henrik så seg forvirret om. Han stoppet og samlet tankene. Hvis han ga Erna til Stoltenberg ville ham tvinge alle hennes hemmeligheter ut av henne, slik at han kunne bli statsminister på ny. Og det kunne han ikke stå og se på at skjedde. Han kastet seg over Stoltenberg og brølte.  
"Jeg skal ikke la deg ta Erna! Hun og jeg skal være sammen for evig, helt til hun kanskje skyter seg selv med uhell slik som i Gjøkeredet!" Stoltenberg stirret opp på lyrikeren med redsel og panikk i blikket. Henrik hold ham nede med sine ord.  
"Edvard! Vi må dra!" Skrek Erna da hun så at Jonas Gahr Støre nærmet seg dem med faretruende fart.  
Frykt ikke, Erna. Min venn, Børge Brende vil hjelpe oss. sett deg på ryggen min, så løper jeg dit med kraften av kunst!" Svarte Edvard og krøket seg ned. Erna kløv opp på ryggen hans, og til tross det faktumet at hun var tynge en ventet, så klarte Edvard å trave av gåre.  
Henrik reiste seg da han så dem trave avsted. Under ham lå en bevisstløs Stoltenberg, og resten av arbeiderpartiet. Han sukket tungt og tok på seg skjorten sin, for så å ta den av igjen for dramatisk effekt. Han snudde seg for å returnere til arbeidet sitt, da han så Jonas Gahr Støre. Han var på vei etter Erna og Edvard.  
"Ikke slipp, Erna, Støre er fremdeles etter oss!" Peste Edvard. "Vi er snart ute av territoriet deres."  
Erna la hånden mot pannen og la hodet bakover i en dramatisk bevegelse. "du klarer det Edvard, de vil aldri vinne valget igjen." sa hun med en over dramatisk stemme.  
de hørte Jonas nærme seg bak dem og knurre i sinne.  
Edvard stoppet plutselig og så seg om. Han kjente ikke igjen dette stedet. Det var vakkert. Han satte en voldsomt protesterende Erna ned og dro frem et staffeli og malingen han hadde i lommene. Han satte seg ned på bakken og begynte å male dette ukjente territoriet.  
"HVA I ALLE HELVETER DRIVER DU MED?" Hylte Erna forbauset. Bak henne nærmet Støre seg. Han lusket bak et tre og observerte Edvard.  
"Du er min!" Glefset han og kastet seg mot Erna.  
"Jeg må fange dette nydelige skuet i maleriene mine!" Sa Edvard, helt forhekset av den vakre grønne enga.  
Erna dukket unna Støre og skyndet seg foran Edvard. hun løftet opp et speilrefleks-kamera og tok bilde av enga. "der, nå har du et bilde, la oss stikke!" ropte hun og tok tak i armen til Edvard.  
Edvard kom til hektene igjen og dro Erna etter seg. Han dundret gjennom engen i en høy fart, mens Erna hang på slep og skrek, panikkslagen. Støre skvatt til da Edvard begynte å løpe. Men han tok seg sammen og spurtet etter paret. Men det var ikke lenge før han ble lagt i bakken igjen av Henrik Ibsen. Han hadde hørt Erna skrike og hadde spurtet så fort han aktet for å redde henne.  
"La meg gå, Ibsen!" skrek Støre mens han vridde og vendte seg, for å komme seg ut av Henrik's jerngrep. "Du kan ikke la henne gå! Bare tenk deg hva som vil skje hvis hun forblir statsminister! Ønsker du virkelig det på befolkningen!?"  
"Jeg tar den sjansen. Kanskje jeg kan hjelpe henne ut av mørket, som blinder henne så, som en glødende solformørkelse, eller et nordlys i nattens mørke!" Svarte Henrik, med poetisk stemme.  
Støre stirret på ham med øyne så store som solen selv. Aldri hadde han hørt slik vakker poesi. Ibsen var, og forble, den beste poeten noen sinne.  
"Tilgi meg, Ibsen!" Tryglet Støre, og kastet seg ned foran Henriks føtter. "Jeg har blitt oppslukt av kraft og penger, og jeg trenger din hjelp!"  
Henrik fyøs og snudde seg vekk. Sporene etter Erna og Edvard var fortsatt ferske.  
"Jeg kan fremdeles ta dem igjen." Tenke han.  
Henrik snuste i luften og så snart som han gjorde det, så kjente han eimen av Ernas L'oreal Paris parfyme og han styrtet etter henne. Han ville aldri gi opp, Erna skulle ikke bli forført av en maler! Hvem kunne vite hva en simpel tegner kunne gjøre med Høyre‽


End file.
